Idaddu XI
Idaddu XI (b. 1801) was the 79th King of Elam and 33rd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1770-1762 BC. He was the son of Emperor Kidin-Hutran V. After his father was deposed, following a decision that he had lost his earthly divinity, Idaddu was at first a prisoner, however he soon came under the care of Temti-Hupak, chief of the prosecutions against his father and claimant to the throne of Ensi of Bashan. Temti-Hupak supported Idaddu to become Emperor in place of his father, however before the council meeting to chose the next Emperor could come to an agreement Indasu Kuk-Inzu, son of Indasu I, stormed the assembly hall and had himself proclaimed Emperor by force. Shortly after taking the throne Indasu Kuk-Inzu held a mock trial for Kidin-Hutran V before the statue of Chedorlaomer X, wherein he sentenced Kidin-Hutran to death and had him executed shortly thereafter. He then gave orders for Kidin-Hutran's sons Idaddu and Chedorlaomer to be arrested, but Temti-Hupak took both of them with him to Malamir, where they remained under the Shurri-Shamash IX, Ensi of Malamir. Shurri-Shamash IX was opposed to Indasu Kuk-Inzu from the very beginning, his father Emahsini VI having fought against Indasu Kuk-Inzu's father Indasu I during the civil war, and even taking Indasu Kuk-Inzu himself hostage at the time. Soon, Idaddu was convinced to proclaim himself Emperor in opposition to Indasu Kuk-Inzu. Following this proclamation, more and cities and Kingships and Noble Houses in Elam formally broke away from Indasu Kuk-Inzu's control. Idaddu's control of the realm evaporated completely after his unsuccessfull march on Bit-Imbi, and Idaddu marched triumphantly into Susa only three months after Indasu Kuk-Inzu usurped the throne. One of the first things Idaddu XI did as Emperor was to march on Bashan and reclaim it, restoring Temti-Hupak to the throne of Ensi. Then from Bashan his forces marched to the Kingdom of Mama, which was had become a vassal state of the Hittite Kingdom. Idaddu convinced the King of Mama to formally break with the Hittites and thereafter Mama became the centre from which Imperial raids were conducted into Hittite territory. In 1767 he retook Tenizidassa and Kalasmitta, and restored the statue of Chedorlaomer X to Tenizidassa. That same year his forces managed to take the city of Tuwanuwa for the first time. Though he lost Tuwanuwa after a month, Idaddu XI managed to reclaim in a year later in 1766. He named his cousin Unpahash-Napirisha, son of Chedorlaomer XIII as Regent in Tuwanuwa in order to compensate him for the fact Iddadu's father took the throne from Unpahash-Napirisha's father. In 1765 he named Unpahash-Napirisha's brother Regent in Sahasara after it's conquest and in 1764 he made Unpahash-Napirish King of Tuwanuwa and Kummani, after Kummani surrendered to Idaddu. In 1762 he marched on Kanesh, however he was killed, his body only recovered by the King of Mama in 1760. After his death he was succeeded by his brother Chedorlaomer XIV. He had an illegitimate son with a noblewoman from Susa, Atamrum Imazu Idaddu, who was legitimised on orders of Idaddu's brother, Chedorlaomer XIV in 1750 BC. Although Atamrum Imazu Idaddu would not be considered worthy of the succession, one of his descendants would take the throne as Idaddu XII.